Rabbit
Rabbit is a character from Winnie the Pooh. He Joins The Justice Gang To Their New Adventure Stop Chef And Her Sidekicks Springtrap And Cyrille Le Paradox Voice Actors: # Junius Matthews - English # Will Ryan - English # Ken Sansom - English # Tom Kenny - English # Naoki Tatsuta - Japanese # Roger Carel - French # Jomeri Pozzoli - Portuguese Bio: *'Allies:' Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger (sometimes), Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Gopher, Christopher Robin, Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh), Kessie (daughter) *'Enemies:' Nasty Jack, The Backson, Bugs and Crows, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump *'Likes:' Gardening, carrots, making lists, keep bugs and crows out of garden *'Dislikes:' Tigger annoying him, Tigger's bouncing, bugs and crows, his garden getting destroyed, scary things Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Pooh's good friends and also one of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Rabbit played as Crank in Animals (Robots) He is a Robot Rabbit played as the Foreman in Wild Animalz (Antz) He is an Ant Rabbit played as Daffy Duck in Space Jam (Uranimated18 Version) He is a Duck Rabbit played as Zoot in The Cartoon Animated Characters (The Muppets) Rabbit played as Slinky Dog in Canal Famille Story, Canal Famille Story 2 and Canal Famille Story 3 He is a toy dachshund with a graveled Southern accent Rabbit played as Emu in Canal Famille Planet He is an Emu Rabbit played as Jasper in Canal Famille Guy He is a gay dog Rabbit played Adult Simba in The Cartoon Rabbit King He is a lion Rabbit played as Woody in Character Animated Story, Character Animated Story 2 and Character Animated Story 3 Rabbit played Rafiki in The Mammal King, The Child King, The Child King 2: Max's Pride, Big Bird and Snuffy (Timon and Pumbaa), and The Child King 1½ He is a baboon Rabbit played as Disgust in Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style) & Inside Out (Rotterdam 2577 Style) Rabbit played Grumpy in Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends He is a dwarf Rabbit played Vinny in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (399Movies Style) Relatives *Very Best Friend - *Best Friends - Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo and Owl *Father - Mr. Bunny *Mother - Mother Rabbit *Grandsons - E.B., Skippy Rabbit and Other Rabbit Siblings *Granddaughters - Sis Rabbit, Tagalong Rabbit and Other Rabbit Siblings Gallery: Rabbit in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Rabbit in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore Rabbit in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Rabbit in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Boo to You Too!.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too! Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree Animated Storybook.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree Animated Storybook Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Toddler.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Toddler Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Wonderful Word Adventure.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Wonderful Word Adventure Rabbit in Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin.jpg|Rabbit in Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin Rabbit in A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving.jpg|Rabbit in A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving Rabbit in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Rabbit in The Tigger Movie Rabbit in Piglet's Big Movie.jpg|Rabbit in Piglet's Big Movie Rabbit in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie.jpg|Rabbit in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Shapes and Sizes.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Shapes and Sizes Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4031.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4036.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4038.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4279.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4287.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4983.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2708.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2709.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4029.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4030.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4035.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4037.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4040.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4041.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4042.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4064.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4066.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4067.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4068.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4069.jpg rabbit as e.b..png rabbit as e.b. base.png winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2085.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2086.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2087.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2088.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2089.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2090.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2091.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2092.jpg merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-394.jpg merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-395.jpg merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-396.jpg merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-397.jpg merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-398.jpg Rabbit fall down.png DON'T FEED THE BEAR!.jpg|DON'T FEED THE BEAR! Why don't you ever stop bouncing.png Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh).jpg Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2505.jpg Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2503.jpg Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2502.jpg Rabbit kingdom hearts.png Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3336.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4920.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4928.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4929.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5416.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5417.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1068.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1122.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1124.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1125.jpg Rabbit Says Oh, Yes.jpg|"Oh, yes!" Rabbit Scolds Tigger 1.jpg|You've got a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did to Eeyore! Rabbit Scolds Tigger 2.jpg|Well, I think Tigger should leave! tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5638.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5640.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5644.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5646.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5657.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5677.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5680.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5683.jpg Pfg.gif Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5996.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5997.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4442.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-733.jpg most-grand-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg most-grand-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1802.jpg most-grand-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.jpg Open-uri20150422-20810-h3cqtt 6e57c0f4.jpeg Poses Winnie-the-Pooh-and-Tigger-Too.jpg Winniethepooh1.jpg Winnie the Pooh Characters,.jpg Rabbit is lost..jpg Rabbit looks worried..jpg Rabbit meets Tigger..jpg Rabbit sees Pooh stuck..jpg Rabbit skates..gif Rabbit..png Rabbit.jpg Rabbit.png Rabbit_in_The_Many_Adventures_of_Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg Rabbit_in_Winnie_the_Pooh_and_Christmas_Too.jpg Rabbit_in_Winnie_the_Pooh_Boo_to_You_Too!.jpg Rabbit_says_tigger_was_gone_1.png Rabbit_SWR.jpg Rabbit_WTP.png rabbit2.png rabbit-carrot.png RabbitinWinniethePoohandTiggerToo!.jpg rabbitnervous.png rabbit-notes.png rabbitside.gif Winnie-the-Pooh-and-Tigger-Too.jpg Pooh1.jpg Pooh4.jpg Trivia *His, Piglet, Tigger, Pooh, and Eeyore's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Hedgehog's New Groove, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, The Reindeer and the Deer, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels since copies of him and the gang are in Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse. Category:Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Rabbits Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:�� Category:Yellow Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:White Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Thin Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Cowards Category:Rabbit and Disgust Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Gay Category:Sassy Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Adults Category:Fathers Category:Funny Characters